User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 5
One Pissed Off Moment It was a few weeks now since the the first week of school. It was near the end of September and nothing much has been happening. My classes have been okay. I'm still good at English and Art. I was still a master of fixing cars. And Law Enforcement Studies was pretty good. I never thought I would the class was going to be good since you're learning to be like a cop and I don't really like cops too much. I've been going on alot of dates with Jessica since I got back and I've been giving Hailey some company since she was new to Bullworth. We were starting to be good friends. I haven't been around Derek alot and gladly, I don't want to. It was Sunday, September 27, 9:00 PM. I was in the dorm room, reading Gone With The Wind ''by Margaret Mitchell when my phone started ringing. "Hello", I answered. It was Derek on the phone. "Clayton, I need to talk to you", he said. "Do you now? What, you gonna lie to me more about my unsure past?" I mocked him. "Just come to the hotel and we'll talk about this", he said before he hung up. I got up from my bed and then started the walk to the hotel. It was a nice night out, so I decided to walk to the hotel. 20 Minutes Later; 9:20 PM I entered the hotel and walked to the front desk. "I'm here to see Derek Stone", I told him. "Go head up kid", the guy said. I walked up to the room and then knocked on the door. He opened the door and then he said, "Hey, come in". I walked in the room and then sat down on the king-size bed in the room. "What is it?" I asked Derek. "We gotta head down to Vice City next weekend. What's-his-face at U.L. Paper has a guy on the inside. He knows Max's every move". "Great. I been in Bullworth for a month and I'm already having to go to some other city just to continue some task I don't even want to continue ", I said. "Quit whining", Derek said. "Fuck you", I told him. Before he could yell at me, there was a knock on the door. "You're lucky I have a date today because I don't wanna start a date while in a bad mood", he said. He opened the door and then this woman came into the room. She walked into the room and then both her and Derek kissed. I just stood there, staring at them till they noticed me. "Where are my manners", Derek said. "Clayton, you remember Nurse Berkin back at the hospital when I was shot. Jane, this is Clayton, my son". "Hi, Derek told all about you", she said. "Funny, he never told me anything about you", I said in a smartass tone. She looked at me as if I hurt her. Derek then said, "We're going out. We'll see ya". They both walked out and then I just sat there on the bed. I didn't feel like walking back to the school, so I just pulled out that family photo and just continued staring at it. I did it for 10 minutes till I fell asleep. 1 Hour Later; 10:20 PM I woke up and and then went to the bathroom. I first used the toliet and then splashed some hot water onto my face to wake myself up. That was when I heard a door open and heard some voices. I peeked through the crack of the door and saw Derek and Jane together. "Oh God, please don't make out", I said outloud. Then I saw another couple in the room. I recognized the other male: it was Assistant Principal Johnson. I burst open the door real good for them to notice and said, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" "Clayton, you still here?" Derek asked. "Is he your son?" Johnson asked. "None of your business dipshit", I told him. Then I turned to Derek and said, "Now, I like to know is WHY ARE YOU HANGING WITH THIS ASSHOLE". "Watch your mouth. I'm hanging out with him because he's one of Coach Raymond's friends and we had a triple date tonight with him and his wife who he married over the summer", Derek said. "How fucking romantic", I said sarcastically. "Son, I believe your father asked you to watch your language", Johnson said. "Go screw. Besides, what are you going to do? Give me detention? We're off campus, so you can't do nothing about it", I said to him. "Son", he said. "And stop calling me that. Derek ain't my father, so he doesn't have the right to call me son. And neither do you". I was really pissed off now. The one guy that was up against me and my friends in school, Derek was hanging out with and probably friends with maybe by now. I decided to leave and go back to the school. I didn't want to be there right now. It was just too much for me. I took a Taxi back to the school, so it wasn't a 20-minute trip back to the school like to the hotel. I paid the driver and then stormed to the Boys' Dorm. I entered the dorm and into Charles' room, where Charles, Michael and Charles were hanging out. I slammed the door and then yelled at the top of my lungs, "I FUCKING HATE DEREK". "You guys got into another agrument?" Greg asked. "Something like that", I told Greg. "What's the problem now, C-Money?" Charles asked me. "You guys will hate me if I told you", I told them. "No we won't", Michael said to me. I decided to tell them. I starting telling them what happened back at the hotel. They were shocked at first, then they were sad for me. I guess they couldn't get mad at me for having a fuck-up of a legal guardian befriending a guy who's trying to ruin our lives in a way. "Feel sorry for you", Greg told me. "That bastard of a father of yours", Charles said. "Legal guardian", I stated. "Father", Greg corrected. I was about to say something to Greg till Michael said in his smartass tone, "If Derek is your suck-up father, who's your trampy mother?" That was actually funny in a way, so we all started laughing. Then I said to them, "Well, that is something that I will never forgive Derek for....being a suck-up". For the rest of the time, we smoked Red Wood cigarettes in the common room execpt for Michael, who refused to even touch one. Probably because of boxing he does. After we all decided to go to bed, I went to the dorm room and onto the computer to check up on my emails. I had one from Jenny Wolf. I opened it and then read it. ''Dear C-Money, '' ''How's life at Bullworth? Things are doing okay for me at San Fierro University. Nothing much has been going on. I started up school again lately, so the first month isn't really worthwhile. Thanks for giving me Greg's email account. I'll say hi to him again and even poke him (virtually). I gotta go now. '' ''Bye, Jenny Wolf I just kept reading the email till Greg came into the room and then asked, "Why can't you accept the fact that Derek is your father?" "Because he's not", I told Greg. "C-Money, you can't hide the truth forever", Greg said. I turned off the computer and then started changing. "You should consider yourself lucky since my father died when I was one", he said. "I don't want to talk about this right now", I told him before I hopped into bed and pulled the covers over me. "We'll talk about this later then", Greg stated. He then turned off the light from the lamp on his bedside stand. From the sound of his voice when he said that, I knew we were going to talk about it later. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but maybe later in the year. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts